La vida es sueño
by ArethaA
Summary: - Muchas veces las cosas no son como las ves, con eso te darás cuenta con el tiempo. Eres el príncipe de las hadas joven Kuon. Tú me has ayudado, y yo te devolveré el favor, no hoy, quizás mañana, tal vez pasarán años hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar. Pero ten por seguro que un día nuestros caminos volverán a cruzarse…
1. Capítulo I: La anciana

¡Hola! Éste es el primer fic que escribo de Skip Beat! Espero que disfrutes leyéndolo tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndolo. Antes de dejarte con la lectura de mi primer capítulo debo decir que este fic como mucho tendrá cinco capítulos, puede que uno más o uno menos, ya que lo para lo que quiero transmitir con pocos capítulos me bastan. ¡Así que disfrutad de la lectura por favor! Y mil gracias por leer ésto y lo que hay abajo :)

* * *

El joven Kuon se encontraba paseando por las solitarias y nocturnas calles de Nueva York. A esas horas nadie respetable salía a pasear por los suburbios de la gran ciudad, pero Kuon no quería ser una persona respetable, él quería ser el mejor actor del mundo, como lo era su padre. Él quería ser reconocido por sus habilidades, ser el mejor en lo que hacía, ser un icono cinematográfico, que su nombre perdurara en el mundo cinematográfico. Sin embargo nada era como lo había planeado, había perdido la cuenta de las audiciones a las que había acudido y lo habían rechazado por ser el hijo de Kuu Hizuri. Kuon empezó a temblar de ira, esos estúpidos directores ni se habían molestado en juzgar si tenía talento o no. Él sabía que debía mejorar, que aún le quedaba mucho para llegar a superar a su padre, pero sabía que no lo conseguiría si no le daban una oportunidad.

Su padre, hacía años que se había despreocupado de saber en qué parte del mundo se encontraba, al igual que su madre. Siempre estaban viajando por trabajo, casi nunca estaban en casa, y cuando estaban fingían ser una familia feliz. Kuon sabía que al principio habían sido felices los tres, al principio le había bastado con verlos una o dos veces al mes, le traían regalos, lo colmaban de atenciones, su madre cocinaba… Todo era perfecto, pero Kuon creció y otras necesidades más profundas, más psicológicas entraron en juego. Ya no le bastaba con verlos tan poco, quería estar con ellos, que le regañaran, que lo alabaran por haber sacado una nota alta en un examen, que fueran a verlo a las obras de teatro del colegio… Kuon no supo afrontarlo, y algo dentro de él se rompió, sólo sentía ira, celos, dolor… Estaba tan sumido en su propia desgracia que ya no disfrutaba de los pequeños placeres de la vida. Sólo disfrutaba con una cosa: las peleas callejeras, mientras más numerosos y habilidosos fueran sus oponentes mejor. Sentía una gran satisfacción cuando los derrotaba, era como derrotar a su padre, como ser aceptado por su propia actuación. Sin embargo ese sentimiento cada vez le duraba menos, ni él mismo sabía qué hacer.

- ¡Danos todo lo que lleves encima!

Kuon escuchó una voz amenazante proveniente de un callejón.

- ¡No nos has oído vieja! ¡Danos la pasta!

- ¿O prefieres que te la saquemos a golpes?

Kuon se enfureció, esa gente le daba asco, meterse con gente más débil que ellos sólo porque sabían que saldrían victoriosos. Eran escoria. A él le daba igual el destino de la vieja, pero algo en su interior, algo que pensaba que ya no sentía, se movió y le impidió darse la vuelta e irse. El joven dirigió sus pasos hasta el callejón y se quedó de pie mirando como tres hombres, de no más de treinta años, intentaban abusar de la pobre anciana.

- Si os marcháis ahora no os pegaré –dijo Kuon captando la atención de los agresores.

- Carl este niñato quiere pelea –contestó uno mientras sujetaba a la vieja para que no se escapara.

- Y encima nos ha retado –comentó otro que se estaba haciendo crujir los nudillos.

- Dale una lección –habló el que parecía ser Carl, el cabecilla del grupo.

El segundo hombre se abalanzó sobre Kuon pero éste con tres movimientos lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo. Oh sí… Podía sentir la adrenalina fluyendo por sus venas, las ansias por pegar empezaron a dominarlo, quería machacarlos y demostrar quién era el más fuerte.

- ¡Te vas a enterar desgraciado!

Y dicho eso Carl se abalanzó sobre Kuon con una navaja, la lucha duró tres minutos, y acabó con Carl tumbado en el suelo con una puñalada en el abdomen, nada mortal pero una necesaria visita al médico. El hombre que sujetaba a la anciana se fue corriendo por el otro lado del callejón sin esperar a sus compañeros. Kuon se iba a ir, pero al ver a la anciana tirada en el suelo e indefensa no pudo marcharse sin más.

- ¿Está bien señora? –Preguntó cuándo se acercó y la ayudó a pararse del suelo.

- Mis flores… -escuchó como murmuraba la mujer.

Kuon vio que en el suelo había un ramillete de flores silvestres, lo cogió, lo limpió un poco y se lo entregó a la señora.

- Muchas gracias joven –dijo esta mientras le cogía la otra mano-. Oh mi pobrecito Kuon, estás sufriendo mucho.

- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? –Se sorprendió el chico.

- Mmmm… Estás tan sumido en tu dolor que crees que no puedes escapar de él. Tienes tanto miedo, tienes tantas ansias, tanta ira… Pero deseas tanto liberarte… Y lo harás hijo mío lo harás… Yo te ayudaré… Has sido tocado por la vida… Oh, pero la vida también lo pasará mal…

- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo sabe tanto de mí? –Kuon estaba realmente asustado, quería salir de allí inmediatamente.

- No tengas miedo, puedo ver tu auténtico yo, amable y cálido –prosiguió la mujer-. Yo te ayudaré a liberarte de lo que te ata Kuon. Tienes un brillante futuro por delante, superarás a Kuu, dalo por seguro…

- ¿Cómo sabe…? –Pero Kuon se quedó mudo al ver los ojos de la mujer, blancos, estaba ciega.

Ésta siguió reteniendo su mano en su mano izquierda y alzó la derecha para acariciarle suavemente la mejilla.

- Muchas veces las cosas no son como las ves, con eso te darás cuenta con el tiempo. Eres el príncipe de las hadas joven Kuon. Tú me has ayudado, y yo te devolveré el favor, no hoy, quizás mañana, tal vez pasarán años hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar. Pero ten por seguro que un día nuestros caminos volverán a cruzarse…

Y dicho esto cortó todo contacto con él y se fue con paso lento hacía la salida del callejón. Kuon no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo parado, ni cuantos kilómetros corrió intentando encontrar otra vez a la anciana ¿Se atrevería a creer que podía salvarse? ¿Se atrevería a creer en esa pequeña esperanza? Cuando las primeras luces del alba lo bañaron se dio cuenta de que estaba en Central Park, los crímenes y las inseguridades de la noche empezaban a desaparecer y eran sustituidos por el aroma a perritos calientes y a café recién hecho. Pronto el parque se llenaría de gente normal que iría a trabajar, al colegio, a algún museo… Algo que él no era, y ya ni siquiera pertenecía a su mundo. Apretó los puños y se dio cuenta de que aun llevaba las flores. ¿Y si había una posibilidad? Kuon decidió mantener un pequeño rayo de esperanza en su corazón, se dirigió al césped al lado de unos rosales, hizo un pequeño agujero y enterró ahí las flores, rezándole a un dios, al cual hacía tiempo que le había perdido la fe, que la vida lo encontrara, lo tocara, lo salvara y se quedara para siempre con él.

_En la actualidad._

Tsuruga Ren no sabía por qué había soñado con esa noche, des de hacía muchos años no se había vuelto a acordar de la anciana ni de la promesa de ayuda que le hizo. Seguro que fue todo una jugada de su mente, ya que había conseguido encerrar a Kuon lo más dentro que pudo y hasta el momento lo había controlado a la perfección. Sólo se desataba cuando se trataba de ella. Ren no quiso pensar en ello, el tiempo que pasaban como hermanos hacía que anhelara cosas que para él estaban prohibidas, pero eso a Kuon poco le importaba, era su Kyoko y haría lo que fuera para conseguirla y mantenerla a su lado, y eso Ren pronto lo aceptó. Llegaría un día que en el corazón de Kyoko sólo habría sitio para él.

- ¿Ren me escuchas? –Escuchó como Yashiro lo sacaba de sus pensamientos.

- Perdón Yashiro- san ¿Decía algo? –Contestó Ren mientras aparcaba su vehículo en el parking de la LME.

Yashiro suspiró y negó lentamente con la cabeza ¿Por qué Ren era tan despistado?

- Sí, han adelantado el horario de la entrevista. La tienes ahora a las nueve así que debemos darnos prisa para poder llegar a tiempo y rodar el documental.

Ren siguió a Yashiro mientras le escuchaba parlotear sobre lo llena que estaba su agenda y que lo más seguro es que acabaran a las doce de la noche como muy temprano. Cuando llegaron al piso dónde tendría lugar la entrevista los hicieron esperar en una pequeña sala mientras llegaba el periodista. La entrevista fue bastante rápida, después se dirigió a las afueras de Tokyo para rodar un documental infantil sobre cómo cuidar el medio ambiente. Comió algo rápido con Yashiro, asistió a un centro comercial para inaugurar una tienda de ropa de la cual él era la imagen principal y a eso de las ocho de la tarde volvieron al LME ya que Yashiro se había dejado unos papeles. Inusualmente entraron por la puerta principal, su mánager subió apresurado a buscar a Sawara-san para recoger el condenado papeleo, y mientras lo veía alejarse escuchó la melodiosa risa de Kyoko. La buscó con la mirada y la encontró dirigiéndose a la salida con Kotonami Kanae, otra miembro de la sección Love Me. Para variar ambas llevaban puesto el mono rosa, Ren se iba a acercar a saludar pero una manolo cogió por el brazo y lo retuvo.

- Nos volvemos a encontrar Kuon –dijo la persona que lo retenía.

Ren no se lo podía creer, era la anciana que había salvado en los suburbios de Nueva York.

- ¿Qué hace usted aquí? –Preguntó mordazmente Ren.

- ¿No te acuerdas Kuon? Hace muchos años te dije que cuando necesitaras mi ayuda te la concedería. Ha llegado el momento de saldar mi deuda.

- Estoy bien, lo tengo todo controlado –contestó él sin poder soltarse del agarre de la mujer.

- Estoy impresionada como logras que tus dos mitades convivan en tu cuerpo Kuon. De verdad eres un gran actor.

- Déjeme en paz.

- ¿Ahora no quieres mi ayuda Ren? ¿Ni siquiera por el bien de Kyoko? Sabes que si la dejas a solas con Kuon podrías perderla para siempre –prosiguió la anciana mientras miraba con sus blancos ojos en dirección a Kyoko.

- No la metas en esto bruja. Si has de hacerle daño a alguien házmelo a mí –susurró Ren letalmente.

- Tranquilo Kuon, no le haré daño a la vida. Pero os ayudaré, sí, esta misma noche encontrarás todas las repuestas a tus preguntas, después es decisión tuya tomar o no lo que te ha reservado el destino. Hasta pronto Kuon.

Ren quiso seguirla pero el grito de Yashiro llamándolo le hizo apartar la vista de su objetivo. Cuando volvió a buscarla tano la anciana como Kyoko habían desaparecido del vestíbulo.

- Te noto muy distraído Ren ¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó su mánager preocupado.

El actor negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a su siguiente cita. Estuvo todo el rato pensativo sobre lo que le había dicho la anciana, no creía que fuera a hacerle daño a Kyoko, además, él controlaba mucho mejor a Kuon des de aquel incidente como los hermanos Heel. Con un poco más de tiempo en compañía de Setsu conseguiría hacerlo desaparecer por completo. Sin embargo cuando llegó a su casa lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Kyoko al móvil, ésta no se lo cogió, y después de la quinta vez Ren dejó de insistir, se tumbó en su cama sin tan siquiera desvestirse, pensando que quizás, su amuleto estaba durmiendo. Los parpados empezaron a pesarle, quería levantarse y quitarse el traje pero una fuerza superior lo obligaba a quedarse en la cama y un canto de sirena lo invitaba a dormirse. Finalmente se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo y ni tan siquiera notó la caricia de la anciana que le estaba apartando unos mechones de la cara.

- Dulces sueños mi querido niño, despréndete de esas cadenas que te aprisionan y haz que Ren y Kuon se reconcilien y vuelvan a ser uno.

* * *

Si sois unos grandes fans de Skip Beat! y os gustaría comentar vuestras teorias con otra gente igual de fanática que vosotros os sugiero el siguiente forum: La caja de Pandora ( forum/La-Caja-de-Pandora/133803/), no sólo comentamos nuestras teorias sino que también nos divertimos escribiendo, opinando y aunque suene raro, disfrutamos matándonos xD Paz y amor!


	2. Capítulo II: Papá

**Skip Beat! no me pertenece, simplemente me divierto cogiendo a sus personajes y poniéndolos en situaciones que mi perversa imaginación me sugiere. El gran trabajo se lo debemos a Yoshiki Nakamura.**

* * *

Tsuruga Ren amaneció con un espantoso dolor de cabeza, se sentía como si la noche anterior se hubiera pasado con las copas que había tomado, pero él des que llegó a Japón no le había pasado eso. Se frotó los ojos para quitarse las lagañas y se giró para ver la hora en su despertador. Cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió ya que esa no era para nada su habitación. De hecho, estaba seguro que eso no era una habitación. La cama era grande, casi tanto como la que tenía en su apartamento, las sábanas eran rosas y el cubrecama tenía encaje blanco, a parte que las cortinas que envolvían la cama iban a conjunto. Los muebles que habían, un par de sillas, una mesa y dos armarios, eran blancos y miraras a dónde miraras había una figurita, pegatina o peluche de una… ¿Hada?

Ren sacudió la cabeza intentando despejarse, seguro que eso era un sueño, así que si se volvía a dormir despertaría otra vez en su cama con una habitación que reconocería como propia. Volvió a tumbarse se hizo una volita y cerró los ojos esperando volver a dormirse. Sin embargo no lo consiguió, abrió los ojos frustrado y frunció el ceño, nunca le costaba tanto dormir, comer sí, pero dormir no. De repente escuchó unos pasos que se dirigían a su habitación y se detenían delante de su puerta. Tsuruga Ren contuvo la respiración al escuchar como el intruso entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Los pasos continuaron hasta que volvieron a detenerse al lado de su cama. Era el fin, su carrera como actor iba a finalizar abruptamente, no iba a ser capaz de seguir creciendo, de superar a su padre, de convertirse en un icono cinematográfico, y lo más triste de todo es que ya nunca jamás iba a poder comer la deliciosa comida de Kyoko. Ren sintió como una mano agarraba las sábanas y las estiraba ¡Iba a morir!

- ¡Te pillé papá! –Exclamó su verdugo que resultó ser una niña de unos cinco años de pelo negro y rizado con ojos azules-. ¡Premio! ¡Premio!

Para sorpresa de Ren la niña se metió en su cama y lo abrazó. Incapaz de echarla se lo devolvió intentando imitar a su padre cuando lo hacía con él.

- ¿Cuándo volverá mamá? –Preguntó la niña que estaba jugando con una muñeca hecha a mano.

- Pronto –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió-. ¿Ya has desayunado? –Preguntó sin poder contenerse.

- No –contestó la niña mientras lo miraba a los ojos con una espléndida sonrisa-. Desayunemos juntos.

- ¿Ya te has lavado la cara y las manos señorita? –Dijo Ren echando mano de sus dotes actorales, lo mejor era seguir a ver adónde lo llevaba ese sueño, quizás se despertaba así sin más.

- Sí –contestó demasiado rápido su supuesta hija.

- Ves, yo empezaré a preparar la comida –habló Ren mientras cogía a la niña en brazos y salía de la habitación.

Cuando la dejó en el suelo la niña se fue corriendo en dirección al baño, o eso creyó él. Normalmente los lavabos no estaban cerca de la cocina así que se dirigió en la dirección contraria por dónde había desaparecido la niña. Milagrosamente acertó y se acercó para preparale algo a su hija. A Ren se le escapó una pequeña risilla al pensar en lo irónico que podían ser los sueños, se iba a dormir pensando en cómo conseguiría el corazón de Kyoko y se "despertaba" casado y con una hermosa hija de pelo negro y unos intensos ojos azules. De hecho eran idénticos a los de Kuon. Ese pensamiento alarmó a Ren, ¿Es que Tsuruga Ren y Hizuri Kuon habían logrado ser uno sólo otra vez? ¿Había una mujer tan estúpida en la tierra que quisiera compartir el resto de su vida con Hizuri Kuon? ¡¿Y por qué diablos los muebles de la cocina eran tan bajos?!

- Qué le has hecho a papá –dijo la niña pequeña des de la entrada del pasillo.

Ren tragó grueso, eso le sonaba a problemas…

- ¿Pero qué dices? Yo soy tu padre…

- Mentiroso, papá tiene terminantemente prohibido entrar en la cocina de mamá.

- ¿Pero no puedo prepararte el desayuno? –Preguntó el actor intentando salvarse.

- ¿No sabes que mamá siempre lo deja listo en el microondas? Por suerte lo dominas como si lo hubieras inventado.

Tsuruga Ren había sido descubierto, la niña se acercó a él y abrió un cajón de dónde sacó dos pares de palillos y un cuchillo que dejó encima de la mesa.

- ¿Vas a calentar la comida falso papá o eso también tengo que hacerlo yo? –Habló la niña sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Ren decidió que lo mejor era hacerle caso a la niña, así que se acercó al electrodoméstico y empezó a tocar los botones hasta que lo puso en marcha. Resopló y se sentó al lado de la niña y la observó fijamente. La cara tan redonda y esos ojos le recordaban a alguien…

- ¿Por qué me miras tan fijamente falso papá?

- Tsuruga Ren –respondió él recostándose contra la silla-. Me llamo Tsuruga Ren. No me llames falso papá.

- ¡Te llamas igual que mi papá en la tele! –Exclamó la niña emocionada-. A lo mejor no eres tan falso papá como pensaba.

- ¿Cómo? –Ahora el actor estaba completamente perdido.

Sin embargo el pitido del microondas le permitió levantarse y tener ocupadas las manos. Sentía deseos de romper algo.

- Te pareces a papá, caminas como él, te mueves como él… ¡Incluso sois físicamente iguales! Pero hay algo que hace que no seas papá ¿Me sigues Tsuruga-san?

- Mira niña… -Empezó él pero fue interrumpido por su falsa hija.

- Narue, me llamo Hizuri Narue. Mamá me dice que me llamo Narue porqué fui una bendición para la familia que naciera.

El actor suspiró intentando tranquilizarse.

- Narue-chan –ante eso la niña asintió como si lo estuviera haciendo bien-. Ayer por la noche sabía quién era y a dónde quería ir, y hoy cuando me he despertado me he encontrado aquí. No sé por qué tu papá se parece a mí, no tengo ni idea de qué hago aquí ni por qué llevas el apellido de mi padre y tampoco sé por qué aún no me he despertado.

- Tsuruga-san ¿Qué le hace pensar que esto es un sueño? –Preguntó Hizuri Narue con un tono muy serio.

- ¡Por qué es imposible que todo esto no es real! ¡Auch!

Sin embargo sí que era real, ya que Narue lo había cortado con el cuchillo y la herida no paraba de sangrar.

- Está claro Tsuruga-san que va a tener que considerar las cosas –comentó la niña mientras comía un poco de arroz.

- Estoy sangrando… ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? –el primer actor de LME estaba en estado de shock, no podía ser que no estuviera soñando…

- Ajá, sí, claro ¡Ah ya entendí! Gracias princesa –Ren frunció el ceño enfadado al darse cuenta que esa niña estaba hablando con su muñeca de trapo-. La reina de las hadas acaba de resolver tu problema. Dice que una bruja muy poderosa ha intercambiado tu alma con la de papá, el cual resulta que eres tú. Te lo explicaré para que puedas entenderlo, tú eres Papá F y dentro de unos años serás Papá V, pues la bruja ha hecho un conjuro que ha mandado tu alma en el tiempo y espacio exactos dónde vive el alma Papá V y el alma de Papá V ha retrocedido en el tiempo para ocupar el tiempo y el lugar exactos dónde vive tu alma Papá F ¿Lo entiendes?

- No mucho… ¿Pero cómo es que lo sabes tú? –Preguntó al darse cuenta de ese escalofriante hecho-. No debes tener más de cinco años…

- Tengo cuatro años y medio –dijo la niña orgullosa enseñándole cuatro dedos-. Y claro que no lo sé, me lo ha dicho la princesa de las hadas.

Tsuruga Ren quiso seguir preguntando pero el llanto de un bebé lo interrumpió.

- Oh Oh –susurró su supuesta hija en un tono escalofriante-. Kazuma acaba de despertar…

- ¿Quién es Kazuma?

- ¡Mi hermano pequeño tonto! Espero que sepas cambiar pañales –murmuró la niña lo suficiente alto como para que el actor la escuchara.

Éste se dejó guiar hasta la habitación de su otro supuesto hijo, la verdad, es que no tenía ni idea de cómo se cambiaba un pañal. Cuando entró por la puerta se encontró que la habitación de su hijo era normal, a diferencia de la suya, las paredes eran azules y los muebles blancos. Sin embargo también había hadas por todos lados.

- ¿Vas a cogerlo o no? –Preguntó Narue mientras sujetaba fuertemente contra su pecho a su muñeca.

El primer actor de LME asintió e inspiró hondo, ese se iba a convertir en el peor momento de su vida. Soltó aire despacio mentalizándose para lo que iba a hacer y se inclinó encima de la cuna de Kazuma. No pudo evitar soltar una risilla ya que parecía que su hijo se había quedado atrapado debajo de las mantas.

- Ya estoy aquí. Deja de llorar. Ahora te saco, tranquilo –dijo Ren quitando las mantas de encima del bebé.

Cuando lo consiguió pudo observar que su supuesto hijo tenía su pelo rubio, era cortito como el de los bebés, pero al fin y al cabo era tan rubio como un campo de trigo bañado por los rayos del sol. El bebé apretó muy fuerte los ojos y cuando los abrió el actor quedó impresionado por lo claros que eran, de un color dorado muy peculiar.

- ¡A Kazuma le gustas falso papá!

Él intentó recuperar el control de su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que su falsa hija tenía razón. El bebé reía mientras estiraba sus manitas intentando alcanzarlo. Volvió a reírse sin poder evitarlo y cogió al niño en brazos, lo meció y se dirigió al cambiador. Una vez lo hubo dejado encima buscó su móvil para buscar en internet cómo se cambiaba un pañal. La lástima era que aún iba en pijama y no tenía ni idea de donde su otro yo guardaba el aparato. Suspiró resignado e intentó acordarse de alguna vez que hubiera visto como alguien cambiaba uno, empezó a costarle al acordarse como miraba con dureza a las madres y padres que llevaban a sus bebés a las grabaciones y empeoró cuando el bebé que tenía entre las manos empezó a llorar. Ren inspiró profundo e intentó concentrarse, le quitó los pantalones del pijama con mano experta, se acercó las toallitas húmedas y un pañal limpio.

- Llegó la prueba del olor –escuchó como murmuraba su hija.

Sin parar a pensarlo detenidamente quitó el pañal e intentó contener las arcadas.

- Uff Kazuma, contrólate –comentó mientras lo limpiaba y éste gorgoreaba feliz.

Finalmente consiguió completar esa odisea, le volvió a poner los pantalones al bebé y tiró el pañal y las toallitas a la basura que estaba escondida dentro del cambiador. Ren cogió al niño en brazos, el cual estaba muy entretenido jugando con sus manos.

- ¿Sabes cómo preparar un biberón? –Preguntó esperanzado a la niña de cuatro años que tenía la mirada fija en la puerta.

- No hace falta –contestó mientras se formaba una gran sonrisa en su cara- ¡Mamá ha llegado!

Y rápida como un rayo salió corriendo hacía el comedor. Fueron un par de segundos lo que tardó en escuchar la risa de una mujer y a la niña parloteando sin cesar. El actor más famoso de Japón se armó de valor y decidió conocer quién era su esposa en ese bizarro sueño que estaba viviendo. Acomodó al pequeño Kazuma entre sus brazos y se dirigió al comedor. Una vez entró buscó a su esposa con la mirada, una vez la encontró le pareció demasiado pequeña, no era muy bajita para ser mujer pero comparada con él era muy menuda, además que estaba bastante delgada ¿Cómo lo había hecho para tener dos hijos? No le dio tiempo a autocontestarse a esa pregunta ya que su mujer se giró con una deslumbrante sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Así que ya os habéis levantado par de gandules? Pensaba que iba a tener que arrancaros las sábanas de encima –comentó Kyoko Mogami que finalizó sus palabras dándole a Ren un casto beso en los labios.

* * *

**Bueno sí, debo admitir que es un tema bastante común eso de hacer dormir al personaje principal y luego despertarlo en una realidad completamente diferente a la suya xD Pero debo admitir que me está encantando escribir sobre esto y ya tengo mis dedos tecleando el siguiente capítulo (espero no tardar mucho).**

**Espero que hayas disfrutado leyendo ^^ ¡Paz y amor!**


End file.
